Aircraft landing gear components are frequently made of aluminum alloys that are anodized to increase corrosion resistance. However, typical anodization protocols, such as MIL-A-8625 (military specification, approved by the Department of Defense), utilize hazardous hexavalent chromium compounds. Such compounds are increasingly controlled and/or banned for use in the production of aircraft components.